Seeing You, I'll be
by Rosie O'Reilly
Summary: Spot's girlfriend's (or now wife's) point of view over his death.


**_I do not own "I'll be Seeing You". That's by Billie Holiday and it just inspired this fic. I do not own Newsies either. That's property of Disney, sadly, and not my brilliant invention. To fully understand some of this, you may have to go read AlTR. The first line isn't about Trousers being lost/kidnapped. Well, kinda... but it's complicated. Oh, and for those of you who don't know this: "'Gay' is not referring to a sexual preference. It was merely a term for 'happy' back when this song came out. _**

* * *

_**[I'll be seeing you]  
**_The way you looked that day I came back to you.

_**[In all the old familiar places]  
**_At the docks, watching you command your boys.

_**[That this heart of mine embraces]  
**_I may be old, but I still remember a lot of things.

_**[All day through]**_

_**[In that small café]**_  
The one no other newsie discovered besides us. Our special place where everyone knew us, but no one we knew could find us_**.**_

_**[The park across the way]  
**_The one we played in after the fire. You made me a newsie there, and I felt like the luckiest seven-year-old in the world.

_**[The children's carousel]  
**_In Coney Island. The one we always rode when we needed to talk about something extremely important.

_**[The chestnut trees]  
**_Especially the one I fell out of, and I was dubbed 'Trousers' until you forgot to call me that anymore.

_**[The wishing well]  
**_The place we made wishes that came true. How we got married and grew old together and had kids and grandkids and great- grandkids.

**_[I'll be seeing you]  
_**Commanding and intimidating. Young and vibrant and full of life.

_**[**__**In every lovely summer's day]  
**_When we'd sit under the trees in Central Park at night and dream for hours about our lives_**.**_

_**[In everything that's light and gay]  
**_The tricks we'd play on the boys and the way we couldn't contain our laughter at their shocked faces.

_**[I'll always think of you that way]  
**_The way I remember you as we were falling in love_**.**_

**_[I'll find you in the morning sun]  
_**When I roll over in bed once the sun has peeked through the curtains and spilled across my face, a ghost of you still lingers there.

_**[And when the night is new]  
**_The crickets chirp and the fireflies come out to play, and we watch our children chase them from our chairs on the porch, sipping sweet tea and relishing the feeling of being near each other.

_**[I'll be looking at the moon]  
**_It's pale and gray like the very last time I saw you.

_**[But I'll be seeing you]  
**_Lovely and alive and brilliantly smiling.

_**[I'll be seeing you]  
**_Laughing with Jack and Racetrack over a poker game, even though I knew you were plotting revenge on them for 'stealing' all your money. You were just bad at poker.

_**[In every lovely summer's day]  
**_The one's we spent dancing in the kitchen or under the trees of our new house by the Sound right after our honeymoon_**.**_

_**[In everything that's light and gay]  
**_The jokes you'd say and the way you'd tickle me until I collapsed to the ground and couldn't breathe for what seemed like hours even though it was probably only a few minutes. The way I'd try to get you back, but would end up worse than how I'd started off.

_**[I'll always think of you that way]  
**_When you kissed my nose and whispered sweet nothings about our future.

**_[I'll find you in the morning sun]  
_**When the rays blind me as I find the newspaper on our step. You'd hate to have to wake up to the thud of it hitting our door, if you could remember the times before. You'd just grumble and complain about how kids these days should still be getting in a hard day's work, and how no one wanted pay more than a few cents for the news.

_**[And when the night is new]  
**_The sun goes down and I can love you in solitude.

_**[I'll be looking at the moon]  
**_Round and bright and full of life.

_**[But I'll be seeing you]  
**_The way you should still be right by my side.

* * *

**_I hope you enjoyed it, even though it kinda made me cry a little._**

**_REPOSTED. Same author [me]. The thoughts aren't copied from anyone in the slightest. No changes besides this author's note. Had to repost because of someone who thinks she owns this joint. No copyright infringement intended upon anything. You kinda have to have the lyrics for this to make sense, so sorry if that offends you, even though this story doesn't hurt you in the slightest._**


End file.
